HIKARU
Hikaru is the Sky Commander of the Exo-Force from the Exo-Force Franchise and is one of the many STARS Members. He is also the Winner of Survivee: Island. PERSONALITY Hikaru is a very cool and collected Member of the Team, but is often shy and prefers to work alone. Although, he has become more of a Team mate as time progresses, he still needs to learn to count on his fellow Members to become a true Hero. HISTORY Hikaru was sent by Sensei Keiken to partner up with Sayori, Hikaru's Best Friend, to venture to the Cybernetic half of the Sentai Mountain inside Hikaru's Stealth Hunter Battle Machine, to recover the Energy Stone. But after stealing the Stone, they set the alarm off and were ambushed by a Fire Vulture, which tackled the Stealth Hunter into the abyss below. During the battle against the Fire Vulture's Pilot, Hikaru noticed a strange vortex open in the sky, with an 'Outsider', Ichigo, appearing out of it. After the battle, Hikaru helps Ichigo with her situation, but Sayori was sucked into another vortex, with the Energy Stone. Hikaru and Ichigo then entered the Stealth Hunter, to follow where the vortex took his Best Friend... RELATIONSHIPS SAYORI: Sayori is Hikaru's Best Friend. They first met when they were kids, back in Elementary School. Ever since she joined the Exo-Force, she had to wait for her own Battle Machine to be built. She then had to partner up with Hikaru. After their latest mission when Sayori was captured, Hikaru is still on the search to find his Best Friend... SIDESWIPE: When they first met, Sideswipe was basically the opposite of Hikaru, but they both have one thing in common: They prefer to work alone. Sideswipe has grown to respect Hikaru over the adventures, they even consider themselves 'Brothers'. DEC: Hikaru has always fond Dec to be a lot like him, they would also often hang out. As both are looking for their Best Friends, they would be each others Best Friends, as they both have a lot in common. MADISON: Hikaru is good friends with Maddie. He sometimes finds Madison as the sister he never had. ICHIGO: After the battle against a Fire Vulture, Hikaru offered to help Ichigo find Goro. They both get along decently, as Hikaru always knows when it's time to relax, where Ichigo doesn't. Hikaru also knows about Ichigo's Crush on Hiro L. TAILS: Hikaru is a good friend to Tails, as he is like a mini-Ryo. Both often try to see who the best at flying sometimes. TRIVIA: * He is currently the only Member to appear from Exo-Force * Many Members confirmed him as Japanese, but he is actually Canadian ** But his parents are actually Japanese * He is one of ten Members to fly, the other nine being Mike, Ethan, Spyro, Kate, Aerrow, Silver, Clank, Callum and Tails ** Hikaru, along with Callum, are the only Members to fly using their weapons as their wings ** Hikaru, along with Mike, Spyro and Aerrow, are the only Members to fly with the aid of wings * His favourite color is Blue * Being Half-Japanese, he can speak only basic Japanese * He has a powerful singing voice * His favorite song is Blow My Mind by NCT 127 Category:Exo-Force Members Category:STARS Category:Survivee